


New Roomate

by Zuzonicorn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, new female roommate, they make a video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzonicorn/pseuds/Zuzonicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Dan and Phil have been hinting about the new female roommate they’re going to have soon; the phandom is riled up, thinking that a girl in the house will ruin Dan and Phil’s relationship and break them apart forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted elsewhere

 

Phil was sat on the couch in the lounge, scrolling through his Twitter mentions on his new video.  He replied to some of the more sensible ones, chewing on his cereal in thought.  “Hey, Dan?”

Dan hummed in reply from his sofa crease.

“Today’s the day, isn’t it?  You reckon we should make a video when she gets here?”

Suddenly, Phil seemed more interesting than whatever Dan had been previously doing.  He sat up and smiled, telling Phil how he thought things should go.

* * *

 

“Hey, guys!  So, a lot of questions have been coming up recently about my last video, and here we are to answer them!  But first, if you haven’t seen my last video, you can click here to watch it.  It’ll open up in a new window so you won’t be taken from us.  I’ll just dance while you do that.”  He paused his words for a few moments to dance around where the annotation for his last video, called “New Roommate”, would go.  “Okay!  Now, you may be wondering who this new roommate is, and we’ll get to that, don’t worry.”  He gave a small, relaxed chuckle and continued with his words.  “Second, you guys don’t actually know her, sorry!  And third--”

He was cut off as Dan opened the door to his room and stepped slowly in.  He smiled at Phil when he glanced in his direction and watched silently from the side.

“That was Dan who just came in by the way, not some strange murderer if you were wondering.  And he has our new housemate with him!  That is the third thing I had mentioned; today is the day she’s moving in!  Yay!”  Phil gave a tiny cheer and and lifted his arms up as Dan laughed silently from the doorway.

Dan’s voice carried across the room.  “Is is time to introduce her?”  Phil nodded, eyes wide and bright and smile encouraging.  Dan walked carefully to Phil’s side and sat gingerly down.  He lifted his gaze to the camera and spoke.

“Hello, internet.  You all know me, Dan, obviously.  You don’t know her, though.”  He nodded to the bundle in his arms, handing it to Phil when he made affectionate grabby hands.  Once the bundle was in Phil’s arms, Dan pulled the swaddle back to reveal the face of an infant, no more than three months old.  “Internet, we’d like you to meet Sophie Howell-Lester, our new daughter.”


	2. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> break up angst

A door slamming interrupted the quiet atmosphere of the suburban English home. Dan looked up from the soup he was stirring and Phil walked out of the lounge where he had been watching tv.

“I hate him!” The yell resonated through the house.

A look was passed between the two males. Dan turned the burner he was using off and followed the older into the entryway to greet their 16 year old daughter.

Both Dan and Phil were alarmed to see their girl crying; she was sitting on the floor with her back to the wall and knees to her chest. Her shoulders heaved as she sobbed into her arms.

“What’s happened, sweetie?” Phil asked. He sat next to the shaking girl and pulled her into his arms.

“Papa… he b-broke up with m-me,” she hiccuped. He face was now pressed into the black haired man’s shoulder. Her other dad sat on the other side of her, rubbing soothingly along her shoulder blades.

“Aw, Soph, I’m sorry. What happened? Do you know why?”

“He…” she started. “He said it was because of another girl.” She sniffled as her eyes welled up again. “He said he thought she was cuter than me.”

Dan wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. He tried his best to quiet the wailing girl.

Phil stood from his sitting position, groaning the entire way. “I’ll go make some hot chocolate.” His footsteps disappeared into the kitchen.

Sophie’s crying had stopped. She was sniffling and rubbing her eyes.

“C’mon,” Dan mumbled. “Go get changed into something more comfortable and come to the lounge.”

“Okay.”

They momentarily parted ways, Sophie going upstairs to her room to put on her cozy lion pajamas, and Dan to the kitchen to check on Phil.

As he walked into the kitchen, Phil was pouring hot chocolate into mugs; soup had already been dished out and now sat, steaming, on the counter. Dan’s lips twitched into a grin as he watched his husband doing domestic things for their daughter.

Thinking of Sophie made his smile impossibly brighter.

Dan walked next to Phil and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, you big nerd.”

With hot drinks and soup in hand, the two giants made their way to the lounge. On the sofa Sophie sat, Goma the shiba inu sleeping at her feet. Both Sophie and Goma looked up at the sound of the two entering. The dog jumped up, tilting her head, examining the soup Dan had placed on the coffee table.

“Sophie, you know Goma isn’t allowed on the furniture,” Dan stated. He didn’t bother moving the dog or telling her to get down, instead sitting next to her.

Phil handed a mug to Sophie, a mug to Dan, and held the last one as he sat on the other side of the teenage girl. Said girl was putting her dyed-brown hair into a messy bun to avoid it dipping into her soup.

She looked back and forth between her parents. “Thanks Papa, thanks Dad. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” they both replied. Around the three of them was a comfortable silence. Only ten minutes had gone by when Phil broke it.

“He’s wrong, you know.”

Dan and Sophie looked at him quizzically. “What, Papa?”

“The boy who broke up with you.” He scratched at his chin, fingers smoothing the short facial hair back down. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Sophie rolled her eyes. “You’re biased because I’m your daughter.”

“He’s right, though,” Dan interrupted. “I’ve never met anyone more stunning than you.”

Her blue eyes welled up. “Dad…”

“C’mere.” Dan opened his arms, and she fell in them. “Phil and I love you very much; never forget that okay?” He pulled away to look in her eyes. “You’re the most important thing in our lives.”

Sophie smiled and hugged him again. Phil put his arm on her shoulders and Goma jumped into her lap, barking for a little attention.

They all laughed. “You’re important, too, Goma.”

At the sound of her name, Goma barked. Even her little puppy face looked happy.

Sophie looked around her, at her dads and the room and their dog.

“I have the best family ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry I can't write longer stuff.
> 
> ((hmu on tumblr @zuzonicorn if you have a prompt for me))


End file.
